Teleconferences allow one or more parties to exchange information via a communications network. This information can include one or more of audio information, video information, and multimedia information. Traditionally, telephone conferences have been phone-based between two or more parties that may or may not be collocated in the same geographic area. These teleconferences allow any party on the conference to interject information as they see fit. Certain enhancements to more sophisticated teleconference environments also allow the moderator to regulate certain aspects of the conference, such as muting certain channels, amplifying certain channels, allowing the use of whisper channels, and the like.